


Unstoppable.

by CherryVampire



Series: Iron-Spider love universe. [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, BAMF Tony Stark, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentioned Michelle Jones, Miss Biancci is crazy, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker Feels, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Ned Leeds, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Starker, They are so in love, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, and happy, and looks like Rita Skeeter, betty brant is a catholic, flash thompson is jealous, for once, no beta we die like men
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryVampire/pseuds/CherryVampire
Summary: Peter está en su último año de preparatoria, a menos de dos semanas de graduarse y con un lugar esperándole en MIT.Peter lleva saliendo con el Señor Stark desde que tiene 15... y nadie se suponía que debía saber sobre ello.DOMESTIC STARKER.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Iron-Spider love universe. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411747
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Unstoppable.

**SOUNDTRACK: UNSTOPPABLE - SIA.**

Peter presionaba cuidadosamente las letras digitales del nuevo Stark-phone, con el teléfono escondido detrás de su lapicera para que Miss Biancci, su profesora de geometría avanzada no se diera cuenta.

Jamás pensó en estar texteando con Tony sobre el color que quería para el piso de la cocina del nuevo apartamento en Massachusetts u ordenándole que no comprara ningún accesorio de decoración de interiores sin su presencia.

Pero la vida era una mierda y Flash Thompson lo era aún más.

\- PROFESORA, ¡PETER ESTÁ CON SU TELÉFONO EN CLASE! – gritó el bastardo, quería golpearlo.

\- Señor Parker, usted sabe bien de la política dentro del aula... – exclamo Miss Biancci, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con dureza.

Peter tragó nervioso, no le había dicho a Tony que iba a entrar a clase y estaba seguro que si no le contestaba pronto su decisión sobre el piso iba a llamarle.

Para horror de Peter, Miss Biancci se paró junto a su lugar en una de las mesas del laboratorio y extendió la mano. Peter se paralizó.

\- ¿Qué espera Señor Parker? Ya sabe lo que pasa cuando no siguen las reglas, deme ese teléfono, así todos podemos saber qué es tan importante como para no prestar atención. –

Peter prefería arrojar el teléfono por la ventana antes de dárselo a Miss Biancci.

\- No voy a repetirlo dos veces Señor Parker. – Y acto seguido movió la mano en su dirección, demandando que le diera el teléfono en un gesto impaciente.

Peter, reluctantemente, se lo dio. Horrorizado pero resignado a que su relación saliera a la luz después de casi cuatro años de hermosa paz y tranquilidad.

Miss Biancci lo miró severamente y se acomodó los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz de una manera que le recordaba a Rita Skeeter, la periodista chismosa de Harry Potter.

_¿Saldrás a la misma hora hoy? No quiero hacer esto solo..._

_Oh, el agente me ha pasado los papeles esta mañana al llegar, así que... es oficial, ¡Tenemos un Pent-house en Massachusetts!_

\- ¿QUÉ? – chilló Flash y toda la clase comenzó a murmurar. Un mal rayo lo partiera en ese momento.

_Es precioso. Las fotografías de la inmobiliaria realmente no le hacen justicia, muero de ganas de que lo veas. La cocina es enorme._

Un par de fotografías se adjuntaron.

_El decorador piensa que los pisos oscuros se verían mejor en toda la casa. Yo pienso que es un imbécil y se ven horribles... ¿cuál de los dos se vería mejor cariño?_

En este punto incluso Miss Biancci lo miraba de vez en cuando.

\- _Claro que no voy a comprar ninguna decoración sin ti, ¿cómo puedes pensar que haría algo así?... pero, puede o no puede que ya haya comprado un pequeñito piano de cola de colección... no pude evitar pensar lo hermoso que tu cuerpo desnudo se vería sobre de él, oh Peter, espera a que nos mudemos, voy a hacerte ge..._ ¡OH DIOS SEÑOR PARKER! – chilló Miss Biancci y le tendió el teléfono de vuelta, mirándole escandalizada por lo que sin filtrarlo había leído en voz alta.

Estaba seguro que en este punto la cara le iba a explotar de lo roja que se le había puesto.

Y como por si la vergüenza no fuera tremenda, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Miss Biancci lo miró mal de nuevo.

\- Usted no aprende, ¿verdad Señor Parker? Responda, con el altavoz así puedo dejarle en claro a esa persona que no puede usar el teléfono en clase. –

Peter quería llorar... más de coraje que de tristeza. Sin embargo, movió el dedo sobre la pantalla, contestando.

\- _Hola cariño._ – La voz de Tony Stark resonó en toda el aula. Estaba seguro que más de uno había reconocido, las personas no podrían reconocer el tono de voz de sus padres, pero si el de Tony Stark.

\- To... –

\- _¡No! No me interrumpas chico bonito. He mandado al demonio al decorador, lo sé, no tengo muy buen gusto, pero estoy cien por ciento seguro que un diseño rústico no es lo mejor para un pent-house como este; Pepper tenía razón, debí de aceptar el que ella sugirió... así que tú ganas hermoso, nos quedaremos con el diseño minimalista que el decorador de Pepper sugirió_. –

Peter iba a decir algo, pero Tony no dejaba de hablar. Dios quería apagar la llamada de una maldita vez. Nadie tenía por qué enterarse de su vida privada.

\- _Estoy en esta ridículamente cara tienda departamental y estaba pensando en que no estaría mal comprar diferentes vajillas... y antes de que me digas algo, no, no he comprado absolutamente nada..._ –

\- _¿Por qué estás tan callado? ¿Acaso mi exóticamente atractiva voz te ha dejado mudo de nuevo? ¿Es eso niño?_ –

Hizo una pausa e iba a responder rápidamente cuando Tony comenzó a hablar de nuevo. Maldita sea, nunca se callaba.

\- _¿O es porque no nos hemos visto en unos días? ¿Estás molesto muñequito? Lo siento mucho Peter, SI me ha tenido muy ocupado y Pepper no me deja en paz, la puse como CEO por una razón y ella no deja de arrastrarme a juntas. Pero no te preocupes, esta noche voy a compensarte todo... ¿Estás listo para el mejor sexo de reconciliación de tu vida? Oh a puesto que sí... me vuelves loco Peter... no tienes idea lo que me hace el solo mirarte... Dios quisiera escucharte gem..._ –

\- ¡ANTHONY! – gritó Peter. Dios Santo, que alguien lo matara.

Todos lo miraron con expresiones variando entre el asombro, horror e incluso envidia. Incluso Miss Biancci lo miraba con los ojos saltones debido a la impresión, y no la culpaba, no todos los días te entrabas que tu alumno de dieciocho años estaba follando con Tony Stark.

\- _¿Qué?_ \- Pregunto Tony como si nada.

\- Tony, estoy en la escuela. ¡Te lo he dicho mil veces! –

\- _¿Enserio? Creí que estabas libre porque estabas respondiendo. ¿Por qué respondiste entonces?_ –

\- Yo lo hice. – exclamó Miss Biancci, saliendo de su estupor.

\- _¿Y quién eres tú?, ¿Y por qué respondes el teléfono de Peter?_ –

Oh Dios. Si Miss Biancci no respondía pronto, Tony iba a llamar al traje y estaría en Nueva York en minutos.

\- Mi nombre es Margaret Biancci. Soy la profesora de geometría avanzada de Peter. Disculpe, pero tenemos una política estricta sobre la restricción del uso del teléfono celular en horas de clase y Peter no estaba siguiéndola. –

Silencio.

\- _¿Entonces me está diciendo que hizo lo que normalmente todos los profesores impertinentes hacen? ¿Exponer la vida privada de los estudiantes a toda la clase para así avergonzarlos públicamente en un método arcaico de supuesta disciplina? ¿Es eso lo que me está diciendo Miss Biancci?_ –

Todos miraron a la profesora, quien abría y cerraba la boca como un pez sofocándose.

\- Yo jamás... –

\- _¿Entonces por qué contesto esta llamada en altavoz?_ –

\- ¡Peter no puede utilizar el teléfono en clase! Discúlpeme, pero usted no tiene ningún derecho a hablarme de esa manera... –

Ya estaba, lo iban a expulsar y a diez días de graduarse. Mierda.

\- _Y usted no tiene ningún derecho a quebrantar los derechos civiles de Peter. Podría demandarla Margaret... y ganaría_. –

\- ¿Quién se cree que es para amenazarme de ese modo? No sabe nada sobre mí. –

Se escucharon ruidos al otro lado de la línea. No tenía ni idea de qué demonios estaba haciendo Tony.

\- _Margaret Elizabeth Biancci. Treinta y cinco años. Inmigrante de Italia, llegó a Alabama cuando tenía dos años proveniente de Verona. Estudió Matemáticas en la universidad de California con un GPA de 3.7 y se mudó a Arkansas en 2009 donde trabajó como profesora de la universidad local, fue despedida por involucrarse con un estudiante en 2012 y luego se mudó a Nueva York donde comenzó a trabajar como maestra en Midtown High desde ese entonces.... supongo que ellos no están enterados de este incidente. ¿Debería de pedir una cita con el director? Ah, las escuelas deberían de investigar mejor a sus profesores._ – Comentó vagamente, como si hablara del clima.

Todos dejaron salir expresiones de asombro que rápidamente Miss Biancci comenzó a callar. La profesora se mostraba sumamente nerviosa, obviamente preocupada por la posibilidad de perder su trabajo de nuevo.

\- Son puras falacias Señor... –

\- _Stark. Anthony Edward Stark. Pero puede llamarme Tony si quiere... "EL" Tony Stark._ –

Peter rodó los ojos. Su novio era un bastardo presumido cuando quería.

\- Señor Stark. No hay necesidad de llegar a tanto... claramente podemos resolver esto entre nosotros... lo dejaré pasar, siempre y cuando Peter prometa poner su celular en silencio la próxima vez. –

\- _¿Ah sí? Claro, claro que lo hará... ¿no es así muñequito?_ – Peter podía visualizar la sonrisa burlona que Tony debía de tener estampada en el rostro.

\- Sí...lo prometo. – comentó con pesadez.

\- ¡Entonces está hecho! No hay necesidad de que se tome toda esa molestia Señor Stark... –

\- _Claro que no. Bien, fue un verdadero placer hablar con usted Miss Biancci, pero lamentablemente tengo cosas que hacer..._ –

\- Claro que sí Señor Stark. Que tengo un muy buen día. – Comentó melosamente la profesora. MJ bufó y siguió dibujando el rostro de pánico de la profesora en su cuaderno mientras que Ned lo miraba con una sonrisa más brillante que el sol. "Cool" leían sus labios. Rodó los ojos, tenía amigos muy raros.

\- _¡Ah! y Peter... no olvides que Happy pasará por ti para llevarte al aeropuerto; el apartamento se ve horriblemente vacío y quiero gastar unos cuantos grandes con el amor de mi vida. ¡Adios Miss Biancci, no volverá a pasar!_ – Y así cortó.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Todos lo miraban fijamente, no pudo hacer nada más que sonrojarse de nuevo, al final de todo, su vida escolar estaba destruida por los próximos diez días.

Miss Biancci le regresó el teléfono y le colocó una mano en el hombro, apretándolo.

\- _Esto jamás pasó Parker._ – susurró.

\- ¡Pueden irse! La clase se cancela. – exclamó más fuerte para el resto del grupo, dirigiéndose hasta su escritorio a recoger sus cosas mientras los demás se apresuraban a salir de ahí.

Pudo escuchar como Betty Brant hablaba con su mejor amiga y compañera de decatlón Aliyah, diciéndole cómo pudieron expulsarlos de la competencia todos esos años si la federación se hubiera enterado que Peter salía con un hombre veintidós años mayor.

Suspiró. Iban a ser diez largos días hasta la graduación.

Ned lo interceptó en los casilleros.

\- _Dude..._ –

\- Ni me lo digas Ned. –

Su mejor amigo se carcajeó.

\- No puedo creer que estés saliendo con Tony Stark! ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Se han besado? ¡Pff! obvio que lo han hecho... ¿Es tan bueno en la cama como dicen? –

\- ¡NED! – chilló. ¿Por qué preguntaba eso?

\- ¿Lo es? – Claro que a Ned no le importó.

\- No voy a hablar de mi vida sexual contigo Ned. –

\- ¿Por qué no? Somos mejores amigos... eso hacen los mejores amigos. –

Peter gruñó mientras metía los libros suficientes para hacer su tarea en el avión.

Cerró su casillero, revelando la figura de MJ detrás de este, sacándole un chillido asustado.

\- ¡MJ! –

\- Qué hay perdedor. Así que Stark... ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Ocho meses? –

Peter miró a sus dos amigos por un momento y volvió a gruñir, derrotado, no iban a parar hasta que les dijera todos los detalles. Hasta los sucios si por Ned fuera.

\- Tres años. –

\- _¡¿Qué?!_ –

\- _Vaya._ –

\- Miren, lo siento chicos, pero esto no era algo que quisiera que se supiera hasta por lo menos otro año así que todavía tengo que procesar el que prácticamente todo Midtown sepa que salgo con Tony. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo un chofer con problemas de manejo de la ira esperándome en el estacionamiento, un jet en el aeropuerto y un apartamento que amueblar así que... los veré luego. ¡Adios! – y sin más salió rápidamente de allí... hasta donde Happy lo esperaba en el frente de la escuela.

El chofer lo cuestionó por tardarse y se pasó todo el camino hasta el aeropuerto contándole cómo Tony le había hecho pasar la peor vergüenza.

Tres horas y media bajaba del jet, con mochila y maleta en mano. El viento de Massachusetts le revolvía el cabello mientras bajaba.

Frunció el ceño cuando lo miró, allí recargado sobre el capó del Audi, con esas gafas de sol amarillas que tanto le gustaban, estaba Tony.

\- _Cariño..._ –

\- Vaya manera de revelar nuestra relación al mundo... –

\- ¿Qué te puedo decir? Estás saliendo con Tony Stark, nada jamás va a ser tranquilo o simplón conmigo cariño... –

Peter bufó.

\- Dios, te odio. – y acto seguido se pegó a sus labios.

\- Yo también te amo cariño... –

Ambos se besaron hasta que Happy dejó salir una tos fingida y ruidosa. Ambos sonrieron y entraron al auto, Happy subió la división como siempre.

\- ¿Ahora podemos ir a decorar el apartamento? Porque simplemente tiene el piano... –

Peter rodó los ojos y asintió. Dos minutos después le tomó de las solapas de la chaqueta y lo atrajo hacia él.

\- Más te vale cumplir tu promesa en cuanto al piano Anthony... – murmuró contra sus labios.

\- _¿Cuándo no cumplo mis promesas dulzura?_ –

Ambos sonrieron y Peter dejó que su novio lo subiera sobre su regazo y apretara el trasero mientras se besaban con pasión.


End file.
